


Spock

by alby_mangroves



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, Portrait, Slightly perturbed Spock, probably the equivalent of a human running around screaming with his hair on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: An illustration of reboot Mister Spock for just-tea-thanks
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogtagsandsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtagsandsmut/gifts).



*

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/614992169960390656/mister-spock-for-just-tea-thanks) **


End file.
